Harry Potter and the Chains of Fate
by Deathzealot
Summary: During the summer holiday after the death of Sirius, Harry finds a new lease on life when he finds a strange stone laying on the ground one morning when he is doing chores. This leads him onto a new adventure and a new power. HG, RH, RT, NL. LOD Crossover


**Disclaimer: **I hereby announce that I do not own the characters or the plot of the book series known as Harry Potter. They are the sole property of their wonderful author J.K Rowling. Also I do not own the game Legends of Dragoon, which is the property of Sony. So please no lawsuits I need my money for school.

**Harry Potter and the Chains of Fate**

**By: William R. Woods**

"**Deathzealot"**

**Story Summary: ** During the summer holiday after the death of Sirius, Harry finds a new lease on life when he finds a strange stone laying on the ground one morning when he is doing chores. This leads him onto a new adventure and a new power. HG, RH, RT, NL. Crossover with Legends of Dragoon.

**Author's Forward: **

With the failure of my Twin Phoenix Fanfic I swore off Harry Potter Fanfiction and swore off writing Fanfiction all together early this year since I had no good feedback coming my way to push me to writing more. However I have since had a second wind of sorts in writing fanfiction so here I go ready to dive into another tale.

Now when I decided I was going to write a Harry Potter Fanfiction for my second wind, I had three choices to do. One was to revise and then continue Twin Phoenix. However I had soon noticed when I browsed the Harry Potter fanfiction out there, I found that there where many "Twin Sister" stories out there. Some of them good, others bad. I also decided to something new, that no one has tried before. Granted many have crossover the Harry Potter Universe with others primarily Stargate SG-1, Star Wars and Final Fantasy. However I never once found one that crossover with Legends of Dragoon which is still to this day is one of my favorite RPG Games, Skies of Arcadia a close second. Now I had a third option one that did not crossovered with anything but stayed in the Harry Potter universe. Since I still intend to write sometime in the future I will not give any hints only that it plays on "Power the Lord knows Not" bit in the prophecy. (Though so does Chains of Fate remarkably) Though I know that is another overused concept, I however wanted to take it to another level. Back on track here, I finally choose to do a the Legend of Dragoon Crossover knowing that it would be my best bet.

I had this idea ever since I made the mistake of reading Harry Potter after I had beat the game for the second time and had a evil thought of the two of them together. Originally it was going to be called Harry Potter and the Red Stone, first I knew that one title already had the word stone in the title, secondly readers would make the mistake of connecting the story with Full Metal Alchemist, which I had promised myself I would stay clear from when writing Harry Potter Fanfiction.

So without out further ado, I present thee Harry Potter and the Chains of Fate...

**Prologue: **A Feld Tale

_'When the clashes of the war echo,__The journey chasing your fate ends and__The journey to know yourself begins.__  
One soul seeks another and__Pledges their sworn friendship to another.__One mystery begets the next and__The doors of fate are opened.'_ _You are free to sever the chains of fate that bind you...  
Behold Your Destiny!'_

_- Preface from __the __History of the Dragoon War  
__Second__Recorded Prophecy of __Sybill Patricia Trelawney _

* * *

_Hogwarts School  
North Scotland  
May 27, 1995_

Deep in the upper portions of Scotland, a large eerily castle sat. Anyone who would look at it would only seen a crumbling piece of real estate. Not to mention all the signs pronounced the once majestic castle unsafe. However if the person happened to be a Witch or a Wizard they would see something truly awe inspiring and beautiful. They would see the castle know as Hogwarts School of Witchery and Wizardry a place to teach young witchs and wizards the art of Magic. This however is only a small portion of the secret magical world and there happen to be many wonderful things then just the school in this world. Though none of this is on the mind of the current headmaster of the school Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as he looked sadly around at his once clean office which had since been throughly devastated. Though the kind headmaster did not hate the one who did this, in fact he blamed himself for the damage even though he was not one who did it. Sighing the old headmaster knew he had to move past this but he could not since he had hurt one of his most promising students. Not to mention the student who he considered his grandson. Thanks to his sad mood, he did not notice as a small glimmer appeared in a corner of his office. Which soon became something more as a man slowly materialized where the glimmer had once been. However unlike the headmaster, this man was not solid. In fact you could see right through him. The man slowly stepped into the light showing that he was wearing bright red armor that covered ever inch of his body but his face. His long blond hair had been pulled into a tight ponytail, which flowed down his back. One of his armored gauntlets rested on a sheathed sword. Headmaster Dumbledore did not notice this for he was still trapped in his musing, blinking the armored man gave a light cough to get the other attention. Albus looked up in shock at the ghost like man standing in front of his desk, at first he thought it was one of the school ghosts. He quickly dashed that idea since none of them where allowed in his office.

"Professor Albus I presume?" the ghost asked with a strange accent that Albus had never heard before. Frowning the headmaster tried to make sense of the ghostly man in front of him, however he soon decided to let him explain on his own.

"Yes I am, and make I ask your name sir?" he asked in return with a frown. The ghost only raised a ghostly eyebrow before bowing deep before the desk.

"Sorry, I am Zieg Feld, Red-Eyed Dragoon. I have come here to advise you on a new development in your war with the dark forces," the ghost replied with a flourish. Blinking in surprise Albus for the first time in his long life was so shocked that he could not say one word. He soon found his voice as questions started to bounce around his head.

"What new development Mister Feld?" Albus asked with a frown wanting to know how this ghost could help him in the new war with the Dark Lord Voldemort.

"First of all I must ask you, how much to you know about Alternate Planes Professor?" the other asked as he started to pace in front of the desk. Albus looked at the ghost in surprised before clearing his throat.

"All I know is that they are real and are totally different worlds they each other," Albus managed to answer after a moment of thought. Zieg nodded his head at his explanation but continued to pace for a few moments as he looked around the office. From the door leading to the staircase and the rest of the school to the still sleeping portraits of the previous headmasters and headmistresses. Sighing after moment he turned around to look at the headmaster once again.

"That is true Professor, however there is a lengthy explanation behind it. However I do not have the time to explain it all to you. Though I must say that I am from one of these other worlds, which is called Endiness. Unlike in this world humans are not magical, in fact a whole separate race was born who where magical. They where similar in almost every way to humans but their hair and their eyes where vastly different. Now in this world you have the Magical Folk and the Muggles, which is similar to my world. However a Endiness human unlike a muggle here can burrow magic from another race. Anyways I will get into all that later on sir. First of all I need explain that Soa the power behind Endiness has decided that we are going to help you fight this war. To do this we are sending you our most famous heroes to help you in your fight," Zeig stopped here to blink at the now moving portraits who where no longer feigning sleep and where now gabbing at him in surprise. He turned to look at the equally shocked Professor looking at him with his mouth open in surprise. He soon managed to regain his composure enough to start thinking of what these heroes could do to help them, but he had one question to ask.

"Why would you help us Mr. Feld?" the gob-smacked Professor asked with some difficulty, as he eyed the other man from across his desk. This question in fact made the ghostly warrior smile in response, but it soon turned to a very sad frown as he looked to the heavens for a brief moment as if trying to get in control once more. .

"First before I answer that question I need to give you a little background on the war that produced the need for such heroes. You see over two hundred thousand years ago in my world there was a brutal war between what you know as humans and this magical race I mentioned earlier called the Winglies. In fact the Winglies where not only magical but vastly more superior to an average human. It was for this reason that Winglies took upon themselves to declare that they where masters of anything bellow them -including humans-. For a few hundred years this continued till the humans grew tired of being slaves and revolted. At the forefront of this war where seven special young men and women, ages only ranging for middle teens to early twenties these brave warriors fought bravely to bring down the Wingly Empire," Zieg stopped for a minute to compose himself and look at his interested audience who was literally leaning over his desk in suspense. Chuckling briefly Zieg continued his tale to the older man.

"These warriors where not your average humans in fact they possessed a special gift to help take the fight to the Empire. You see not every race in Endiness where happy with the Wingly Rule, in fact one of these races decided to give the humans seven gifts to help in the war. This race is what you know as Dragons. Though they are not like the Dragons you know here on Earth, they are vastly different. Anyways these gifts where something that is very close to every dragon. Its life, you see when a Endiness Dragon dies its power, magic, and its life force condenses into what is today called a Dragoon Spirit. It gives anyone who the spirit chooses powers that are equal to a dragon themselves. In fact these beings where given a whole new name, they where called Dragoons!" Zieg said with a grin on his face. Showing his own part of Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirit still shining since the day he received it. Of course it was not the real Spirit only a small part of it. If a Dragoon ever died a part of the spirit would always be with them. On the other side of the desk, the Professor slowly nodded in understanding.

"So did these Dragoons won the war?" Albus asked with a frown his blue eyes boring into the ghost with the same intensity as if the ghost was a student. The former Red-Eyed Dragoon flinched slightly before sighing and launching himself back into his story.

"Yes they did but at a huge cost, all the Dragoons bar one died in the final battle. Though I had only been put under some sort of stone spell that eventually wore off about eighteen years shy of one hundred thousand years later. Which I would later bore a son who take my spot as the Red-Eyed Dragoon, in fact it was about this time that what is know as the Second Dragoon Campaign started which nearly destroyed the world. However I will not go into that right now, but I may have to drag my son with me later on to tell you it. Though now to answer your first question, the the merger between human and dragon could not have worked if a unknown human had not stepped in to help. In fact he had been thought as a wingly since he could do magic. It was soon apparent the he was not and he became our greatest ally till his death a year later. You see this man was a wizard from your world and it is about time to settle that debt for he had not stepped up the humans in Endiness would have been slaughtered," Zieg said with a bow finally completing his story. That was only a brief version of it which both men knew. Though Albus was curious to who this mystery wizard was.

"I thank you and your world Mister Feld for this offer of support and indeed we do need help. But correct if I am wrong but aren't of the Dragoons dead now. It would kind of hard to help us if your dead," the Headmaster wondered as he looked at the apparition in front of him. The ghost only gave a feral grin in response to the request.

"Yes we are. However that does not include our Spirits. In fact as we are talking now the first Earth Born Dragoon is being chosen," the man replied with that same feral grin on his face. A slow grin started to appear on the aged man's face and his eyes started to twinkle in amusement once more.

"May I ask who this first Dragoon is going to be?" he asked after a brief moment of guessing his own head before deciding to ask. The warrior only grinned again and made a lightening shape appeared before him as the ghost started to fade out of the land of living. Though he did speak one final time before his form completely faded out.

"Good luck and remember the former Dragoons we be watching to help when we can," the ghost said with a smile before his form was gone. After a brief moment of blinking in surprise the Headmaster of Hogwarts and all time leader of the side of the light smile brightly for the first in days. In fact his eyes twinkled merrily brighter then before though they did hold some fire in them that there wasn't there before.

"'The power he knows not,' and here I always thought it was love. Oh well there is still a lot of work to be done," he said with a smile as he looked around his office and started to repair the mess that had been his office. A smile was on his face for the rest of the week and much after as plans started to form his mind.

_'This is going to be a interesting year,'_ the man thought with a cheerful smile as he worked to restore the mess that was once his office.

* * *

_ Number 4 Privet Drive  
Little Winging. Surrey  
England_

To those living on and around Privet Drive it is not unusual to see a dark haired teenager out in front of Number Four doing chores. It was unusual to see the mentioned teen with dark circle under his eyes and swollen eyes from crying as he worked on the flower beds in front of the house. Not to mention this was the first time anyone had seen the young teen since he arrived home a week earlier. In fact it was surprising to see the hardworking lady of the house working around the house instead of the teen. Since it was usually the young man's job to do the outside chores during the summer, it had been the same for that last five years since the teen had started to go to a boarding school for the majority of the year. Granted the last year he had come home he had looked awful as if something bad had happened to him at the school. Now the young lad looked pretty much the same as last summer. To many people this lad is simply Harry Potter the young charge of the prefect Dursley family. However to those of the magic variety he is know as Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. You see he is what is known as a wizard, wizard in training in fact and it was thanks to him that the magical world was at peace for fourteen years. At least till young Harry's fourth school year where he himself witnessed the return of the Dark Lord. The poor boy had lost his lovable godfather Sirius Black only weeks before during his fifth year at school. Harry had been deeply depressed ever since he had returned home not even getting out of bed, however a visit from his father and godfather's final friend Remus Lupin manged to get him out of his funk. Though now he was still a bit depressed, Harry had moved on finally and looked forward to the next school year. Which now found Harry working in the garden of his relatives house.

"You know Harry, I help out with your chores to make things easier for you," whispered one his invisible guards, who he had meet the night Remus arrived. Her name was Nymphadora Tonks, who quickly became a friend to the young wizard in the days since he started to live his life once more. Smiling Harry turned to location of her voice and shook his head before returning to his work.

"Tonks you know that Moody would not be happy if you do, and neither would Professor Dumbledore if I think about it," replied Harry with little of the hatred he once felt towards his Headmaster. After a talk with Remus, he understood where the older man was coming from and silently forgiven the old man.

"Oh very well, well Harry I better go do my rounds before Moody gets here. I hope you can handle yourself till I get back," the invisible Tonks answered with a chuckle before she started to leave.

"Thats alright, I am just about done here anyways," Harry replied with a smile and a wave at the girl. He then snickered when he heard her tripping over one of Aunt Petunia little garden fence around the said garden. The invisible woman started to mumble as she kept going on, and cursing her clumsiness. Sometimes Harry wondered how Tonks made it through Auror Training. Sighing Harry turned back to look at the garden before him and so he reached out to pull the last few weeds from the bed when a glint in the sun caught his eye. Turning towards the glint he sees what appears to be a round red ruby sitting in a collection of lilies. Frowning he picked up the small stone from its place and look closely at it. The gem apparently had a glint of gold and orange in the center. He also found the stone to glow on its accord, and was warm to the touch. It was thanks to this that Harry figured it was something magical and pocketed it for later inspection of either Remus or Professor Dumbledore. Turning back to his chore, Harry soon forgot about the small stone sitting in his pocket as the day went on

* * *

_Room of Requirement  
Hogwarts_

In one of the many rooms of the large castle known as Hogwarts, a score of spirits sat or floated around the room. The room was a temporary home for the deceased former Dragoons of Endiness while they stayed on Earth. The group where now in a middle of a meeting where Zieg Feld was reporting his conversation with the Headmaster when the former Red-Eyed Dragoons and White-Silver Dragoons tensed up as their Spirits shined.

"Well it looks like young Harry has found his Dragoon Spirit," Zieg reported with a smile looking at the gathered spirits.

"Zieg it will be difficult to train him since none of us had held this new Spirit, and I am bit surprised that Shirley's theory was right. So my question is who will train the boy?" the first Violet Dragoon, Kanzas, said with his famous sneer. Zieg looked over at him with a frown before shaking his head at the other Dragoon's statement.

"It will be myself and Shirley who will train Harry, Dart will train whoever the Red-Eyed Dragoon Spirits accepts," Zieg said with a frown looking at his fellow Dragoons.

"I though we where going to train these new Dragoon in pairs or more. With Zieg training Harry, who will help Dart train the Red-Eyed?" the first Jade Dragoon, Syuviel, asked with a frown looking over at Zieg. The first Red-Eyed frowned for a minute before he looked over at a spirit who sat separate from the rest of the group since he was not officially was a Dragoon.

"Lloyd will help Dart in training the Red-Eyed," Zieg said surprising his compatriots, who all looked over at the silver haired winglie in surprise who looked just as surprised as they where.

"Now before you guys start yelling, Dart will train the Red-Eyed with magic and the two of them together will train him or her in swordsmanship," Zieg ordered with a small smile, this seemed to calm down the others. Lloyd smiled back before bowing slightly in his direction.

"I wonder who the new Red-Eyed will be, since Shirley and Albert where saying that the Spirits will choose their bearers from young Harry's circle of friends," the only Dragoon of Darkness, Rose, said with a frown. The once moody and cold warrior had all but disappeared since her death and meeting her old friends once more. The others started to nod to themselves before Dart started to laugh causing the others to look at him weird.

"Don't worry I already know who the Red-Eyed Dragoon will be and I must say that this person fits the Spirit better then either Dad or myself," reported Dart with a smile, like Rose he had become a little bit more friendly. Though unlike Rose, it was after the war itself and his marriage to the second White-Silver Dragoon Shana that had done it. He also managed to pick up a bit of his father's humor after he died. Several of the other Dragoons rolled their eyes before they started to nod in understanding when they got what he was talking about. Laughing Zieg agreed with his son, but his laughter died as he looked down at his Dragoon Spirit which had flash once more.

"Alright its time, let's go Shirley and Soa help us through this," Zieg said before he faded from the room, soon followed by Shirley. The other Dragoons sighed before they returned to what they where doing before Zieg had arrived to report on what happened with the Headmaster.

* * *

_Harry's Room  
Number 4 Privet Drive  
9:30 PM Local Time_

After a long day of chores and homework Harry was ready for some sleep, though he secretly hoped that he would sleep peacefully tonight. Thankfully he had a vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion waiting on his dresser if he managed to awake from his nightmares again. Sighing Harry dressed for bed, but a loud thump caught his attention when he threw his pants in the laundry hamper. Frowning he shuffled through the hamper till he found his pants once more, and a check of his pockets found the red ruby that he had found earlier during his chores. Harry blinked in surprise when he saw that the spirit reacted to his touch by a emitting a bright light. Shrugging he sat the ruby next to his potion before climbing in bed and found himself falling asleep within seconds.

_-Dream Sequence-_

However once he fell asleep he did not see Sirius falling through the veil or any other of his most popular dreams. Instead he found himself in a large room that had large windows on either side of it and several large torches that adorned the walls around him. As he looked around he found that it looked like some sort of training room, since it had a large exercise mat in one corner, while their a few racks holding several different weapons. Some he knew, some others he did not. There where other various equipment located around the room.

"Welcome young dragoon to your destiny," a voice said from everywhere around him not from a single source. Harry was about to begin a whole new phase of his life, and become the first of a new breed of Dragoons!

-End-

**Post Chapter Author Notes:**

Well heres the very first chapter of Chains of Fate! Now I am sorry if any of the Dragoons sounded out of character but I tried to keep them in character. Though Zieg's character I basically started from scratch since we see very little of the true Zieg in the game. We only know that he was brave and several things about him.

Also the former Dragoons like many pro-game fics that I have read are going to play mentors and trainers to the new generation of Dragoons. On another note I have not given Harry the Red-Eyed Spirit for several different reasons which be explained the next chapter. Also Harry's spirit will be revealed in the next chapter as well. Though I did give some clues to the identity of the new Red-Eyed Dragoon. Finally all the other Dragoon Spirits are going to make appearances in the coming chapters, at least all but the Divine Dragoon I have some plans for that one which you will see after this story arc.

Now don't worry this will not be a 'Super'-Harry fic, while it may start out as that. Pretty soon the field will be leveled. Though I am not mentioning how it will come to pass.

Anyhow thats about it and please leave me review, doesn't matter if its a flame or some good constructive criticism. I don't care just review. Alright see you around in the next chapter.

OH! Forget to mention that the next chapter of Honor of a Knight will be in the matter of days as soon as I get myself out of my current Harry Potter frenzy.

-Deathzealot


End file.
